


Remind Me

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boot Worship, EreriWritingPrompt11, EreriWritingPrompts, Fluff, For Julie and Dinklebert, Happy Birthday Juji!, Inspired by Dinklebert!, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, canonverse, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi asks Eren to remind him of their first time.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades_0f_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/gifts), [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my beautiful, amazing, and inspirational Juji!  
> Julie, I love you so much and I hope your day is as wonderful as you are! <3

Levi’s steely gaze cut chasms, bore holes through burning tan skin flushed crimson in the pale glow of moonlit windows and flickering gold candles. Though his body was wrought with desire, his face remained stoic and unchanged, his grip still and stiff around the rim of his teacup. There was no tremor in him as he watched on; watched as Eren’s tongue poked out from his pink lips and licked at his brown leather boots.

The curve of Eren’s naked body was pleasing to the eye, his back arched slightly, eyes closed in an almost sleepy expression. His voice was a low hum as he licked a stripe up from the toe to the knee, lashes fluttering against his cheek before emerald irises met once again with stormy silver.

“Having fun, Jaeger?” Levi purred, reaching down with his free hand to push dark brown hair out of Eren’s gorgeously lustful eyes. “When you asked if I needed my boots polished, this wasn’t what I had in mind. You just love to find any excuse to use that tongue of your’s, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren keened shamelessly, taking the top part of the boot between his teeth and tugging.

Levi hummed boredly, but the fire behind his eyes betrayed him. He curled his fingers through brown hair, gently pulling Eren away from his foot to bring him into a bruising kiss. Levi pulled away too soon, tracing a finger down his subordinate’s neck before pinching the nub of his nipple. Eren whined, his hand itching to please himself, desperate to have Levi’s cock down his throat, stuffed in his tight ass.

Whatever his Captain wanted to do to him, he was fine with that.

“On the bed, Eren. That’s an order.” Levi released him from his grip, standing to his feet to begin removing his clothes and boots that glistened with Eren’s saliva.

Eren nodded obediently, excitedly, going to the bed to lay pliant on his back, waiting for Levi’s hands to contort him into whatever position he wanted. “How would you like me tonight, sir? Would you like to fuck my face?”

Levi’s lips twitched at the thought, knowing how badly Eren wanted to swallow down his cock and feast on his come. “Why don’t you tell me what you want tonight?” he asked softly as he pulled off the last of his clothes, sitting at Eren’s side. “You’ve been such a good boy lately. I’m feeling pretty rewarding tonight, might as well let you take advantage of that.”

Eren’s eyes lit up with a spark of need that he only saved for moments like this, practically drooling over the thoughts of what he could ask for tonight. “I…”

“Take too long, and I’ll just do what _I_ want.” Levi chuckled, running a hand down Eren’s perfect abs and ever so slightly ghosting a fingertip to the tip of his throbbing cock.

Eren shivered and keened in pleasure, whining when the touch drew away. “I-I actually want to take it slow tonight, sir…” he finally whispered, his bright eyes darting away shyly as his cheeks flushed light pink in embarrassment. “I mean, I don’t just want to fuck tonight. I… I’d really like it if you would make love to me, Levi. Like our first time.”

Levi’s face softened into a look of fondness that he wasn’t so worried about hiding anymore, his wandering hands not so teasing as he pawed at Eren’s chest. “Maybe you should remind me,” he said as quietly as a breath, laying down next to Eren and tugging at his arms. “It’s been a while. Why don’t you show me our first time? Bring me back, Eren. Remind me.”

Eren’s sparkling eyes widened in intrigue, slowly rolling to sit atop his Captain, taking in what he decided was the most gorgeous view he’d ever been lucky enough to see. More beautiful than the sky kissing the sea, than the mountains raised to praise and touch the stars. Every inch of porcelain skin and corded muscle, of faded lines of timeworn scars, hidden freckles uncharted by soft nips and kisses. Vulnerable and open for only Eren to see with an unfaltering gaze.

After years of being together, Levi still hadn’t opened up enough to let Eren take the reins. He needed the control, needed to see that he could lead and have something good come out of it. But tonight felt different. Levi felt different.

He had stared into the stars of Eren’s oceanic eyes and felt something shift, a candle that had been left lit slowly burning through wick and wax until it had finally gone out, leaving only the tired wisp of smoke in its wake. Levi felt like the smoke, rising and fading all at once, his flame no longer able to sustain itself due to his body slowly breaking down. It wasn’t his age, it was his stress. For the first time in what felt like forever, Levi didn’t want to be the one in control anymore. What happened tonight was solely for Eren to decide.

“Well?” Levi purred, raking his nails from Eren’s nape to the small of his back. “You gonna get on with this or what?”

Eren smiled as he leaned down to press his lips to Levi’s, kissing him with all the love he had stored within his body. 

His fingers dragged hot trails across the sculpted contours of Levi’s body, tracing every line etched into his skin, praising every blemish he came across with kisses that brought a faint blush to the Captain’s normally emotionless face.

“You’re perfect,” Eren whispered as he continued to stroke Levi’s chest and abs, his lustful eyes drinking in every ounce that he could.

“I’m scarred,” Levi retorted plainly, the whisper of insecurities buried in his nonchalant tone.

“And why does that mean you’re not perfect?”

“It’s kinda the definition, idiot.”

Eren laughed musically, Levi’s chest swelling at the familiar light bathing Eren’s irises. “You got me there,  _ sir _ . But no matter what the definition is, you’re perfect to me. Now shut up and let me love you.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked upward in the same fond smile he always saved for Eren. He watched with bated breath as Eren poured oil over his fingers, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves when he realized what he was about to do. What he was about to give up. However, Eren was patient, rubbing Levi’s chest with his free hand while he ever so gently teased the rim of his lover’s entrance with the other, whispering soothing sweet-nothings to keep him calm.

Levi wasn’t sure how Eren seemed to be so confident with himself. Maybe it was because he was too comfortable with him after all these years to feel nervous. No, that couldn’t be it. As bull-headed and determined as Eren his, Levi can see his own slight anxiety hidden just under the surface. 

It had to be that Eren knew Levi too well. He knew his strengths and weakness, his turn ons and offs, his needs and pleasures. Eren knew him better than the back of his hand; probably better than Levi knew himself. Despite his nerves, he was so confident in pushing on because he knew just how to push Levi over the edge.

And that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

Levi moaned from deep within his chest when a hand wrapped around his aching cock, hips unintentionally bucking into Eren’s fist. He tensed when a finger probed into his hole, flinching as Eren slowly pressed in. When he finally got used to the foreign feeling, he relaxed and nodded for his loving partner to continue.

“You’re doing so good, Levi,” Eren purred in the same tone that Levi used to make him shiver, finding that it had the same effect on him. “Thank you for trusting me with this. With you. I… I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too, Eren,” Levi sighed breathlessly, rocking against Eren’s fingers pumping into his ass at a steadily increasing speed. “But don’t patronize me. We both know who the boss is around he- _ ah _ …”

Eren smirked at the response he had elicited from his partner when he curled his fingers just so, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Oops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he said smugly, crooking his fingers again and eating up Levi’s cry of pleasure. “I’m not patronizing you. You deserve to be praised for being such a  _ good boy. _ Isn't that what you tell me?”

Levi chuckled through his moans, his back arching as his eyes fluttered closed. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Just…  _ Please _ …”

Eren’s cock twitched at the desperate sound of Levi’s voice, biting his lip to hold back his own moans when he pulled his fingers out, making Levi’s body shudder at the loss. He doused his throbbing cock in oil and didn’t hesitate to give it a few swift tugs before lining himself up and inching his way into Levi’s tight ass.

The couple gasped and moaned in unison, holding on to each other as they both adjusted to the euphoria. Levi wrapped his legs around the middle of Eren’s back, breathing deep and making himself relax as Eren dotted his neck and face with warm kisses.

“ _ Eren _ ,” Levi whispered breathlessly, trying to move his hips closer to Eren’s. “ _ Please move… Come on, Eren… Remind me of our first time… _ ”

Eren groaned at Levi’s words, gently pulling out and thrusting back in, starting a soft and slow rhythm that made their heads spin. The sounds of panting and keening moans filled the room, buzzing in the air as passionate pleasure pulsed through their veins in crashing waves. Lips met with heated fervor, teeth scraping tongue, breaths shared to fill the other’s lungs. It was everything they wanted, everything they needed, and so much more.

“ _ Levi… Levi, I’m about to come… _ ” Eren whimpered when his hips began to stutter, chanting his lover’s name as he reached down to fist Levi’s cock, aching to bring them to their orgasms together. “ _ Levi… Come for me, love… Come with me… _ ”

Those words were all it took. Before he could cry out too loudly, Levi pulled Eren down for another kiss to muffle their sounds of release, painting Eren’s abdomen with his come while his ass milked Eren dry. They rode their orgasms out together, collapsing side-by-side once they had finally come down from their highs.

It was silent as the last of the candles burned out, nothing but the moon left to pour in silver light. Limbs tangled together, they exchanged lazy kisses as they fell in and out of sleep, never moving from one another’s arms as their racing hearts steadied again.

“Did I remind you?” Eren asked softly, his voice raspy and strained with exhaustion.

Levi smiled dreamily, eyes still closed as he painted Eren’s chest with soft kisses. “Yeah. You reminded me. Idiot.”

Eren chuckled, and not another word passed over them as they fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped up tightly in each other’s embrace. Levi stayed up a few moments longer than Eren, listening to his quiet snores as he thought how silly it was that Eren was so concerned with reliving the memory of their first time. Reenacting it as if they had to keep the thought fresh, or else it would die out.

But how could Levi ever forget something as beautiful as that?


End file.
